Photography
This is a list of photographers who worked with Lady Gaga and the magazine for which the photos were first issued. Photoshoot are listed by the year of shooting although some magazine might release them a year or more later. 2005 Malgorzata Saniewska 003.png|Malgorzata Saniewska 2006 Katherine Wolkoff 04.jpg|Katherine Wolkoff 2007 Angela Weiland 03.jpg|Angela Weiland Darnell 07.JPG|Darnell Scott (Vainstyle Magazine) Raquel Olivo 01.jpg|Raquel Olivo Josie Miner 01.jpg|Josie Miner Veronica Ibarra 02.jpg|Veronica Ibarra 2008 Aaron Fallon 06.jpg|Aaron Fallon Adrian Sidney 02.jpg|Adrian Sidney Picture23.jpg|Ari Michelson (On set for "Just Dance") Artistic Agitation 06.jpg|Artistic Agitation Armstrong 14.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (Parlour Magazine) Brad Walsh 12-29-08 003.jpg|Brad Walsh Candice Lawlwer02.jpg|Candice Lawler Christian Jakubaszek.jpg|Christian Jakubaszek D. Yount01.jpg|D. Yount Dangershark7.jpg|David Richardson aka Dangershark Picture35.jpg|David C. Lee Fred Greissing 0001.jpg|Fred Greissing Georgio Wood 001.png|Geordie Wood Gitte Meldgaard01.jpg|Gitte Meldgaard (Flaunt Magazine) Lindsay Lozon 1.jpg|Lindsay Lozon (Fab Magazine) John Grainger01.jpg|John Grainger Kane Skenner 8.jpg|Kane Skennar (ACP Magazines) Schwarz11.jpg|2Vista - The Dome 47 Manuela Cifra 01.jpg|Manuela Cifra Marcel Montemayor01.jpg|Marcel Montemayor MariaSimon2.jpg|Maria Simon Meeno 2008 05.jpg|Meeno (Single covers for "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", "Poker Face", "LoveGame") 5ff70069-e893-4e88-a24d-17c0dedec351.jpg|Mick Rock (CITY Mag) MitchWeiss2.jpg|Mitch Weiss Ollie&Capaldi2.jpg|Ollie Porter and Mario Capaldi Pierpaolo Ferrari 1 - HQ.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari Pieter Henket08.jpg|Pieter Henket (The Fame album cover + booklet) Raleigh Penthouse Portraits 001.png|Raleigh Penthouse Portraits RichardYagutilov.jpg|Richard Yagutilov Robin Roemer 004.jpg|Robin Roemer Severin Schweiger 01.jpg|Severin Schweiger Stephan Schraps08.jpg|Stephan Schraps Stephanie Cabral 001.png|Stephanie Cabral Stephen Sprouse01.jpg|Stephen Sprouse Theo Wargo 22.jpg|Theo Wargo (Open A.I.R Concert Series) Warwick Saint-01.jpg|Warwick Saint (The Fame booklet) 2009 Angela Rowlings 01.jpg|Angela Rowlings (On the set of the music video for "Chillin") H&G5.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Vogue) AshleighSim.jpg|Ashleigh Sim Cole.jpg|Carolyn Cole (Los Angeles Times) Collin8.jpg|Collin Erie (AOL Sessions) DavidLaChapelleCover.jpg|David LaChapelle (Rolling Stone Magazine, Book of Gaga) David Venni 10.jpg|David Venni (SOS Magazine) Derrick Santini 05.jpg|Derrick Santini (Fabulous Magazine) EllaPelligrini5.jpg|Ella Pellegrini Picture17.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Out Magazine, MAC Lipstick Campaign) Oriol.jpg|Estevan Oriol Vezzoli.jpg|Francesco Vezzoli (Vanity Fair Magazine (Italy)) François Berthier 8.jpg|François Berthier (FHM) Frank Lothar Lange 10.jpg|Frank Lothar Lange GAY Heaven 01.jpg|G-A-Y Heaven Lady-gaga-002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (The Fame Monster Booklet) Tullio12.jpg|Henri Tullio Walsh.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Elle) Koch5.jpg|Jens Koch Picture31.jpg|John Lindquist (Style Magazine) John-22.png|John Wright (Q Magazine, More!, Q Magazine) Johnny Storey 06.png|Johnny Storey (Wound Magazine) JoshOlins2.jpg|Josh Olins (Vogue UK) Kai-Stuht-3.jpg|Kai Stuht Bobula11.jpg|Kasia Bobula (Dazed Digital) KeironO'Conner2.jpg|Keiron O'Connor (The Monster Ball poster) Kenneth Willardt 002.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Cosmopolitan Magazine (Published in 2010) Lauren Dukoff - Bad Romance 02.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (On the set of the music video for "Bad Romance", Interscope Portraits) Kee.jpg|Leslie Kee (Exile magazine & Aera Magazine (Japan)) Liz Johnson-Artur 1.jpg|Liz Johnson-Artur (Blender Magazine) Testino5.png|Mario Testino (V) Helly Kitty (Red Bow).jpg|Markus Klinko & Indrani (Hello Kitty photoshoot) MartinSchoeller5.jpg|Martin Schoeller SNL Poster3.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews Matthew Rolston.jpg|Matthew Rolston Max Abadian 01.jpg|Max Abadian (944 Magazine, Flare) LoveGame 01.jpg|Meeno (Heartbeat Headphones, On the sets for "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" and "Paparazzi") Michael Wilfling 02.jpg|Michael Wilfling Nick Knight ID-M 1.jpeg|Nick Knight (i-D Magazine, MAC Cosmetics) Hidiro3.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Les Inrockuptibles) Nobuyoshi Araki 10.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Vogue Hommes Japan) Oliver Rauh Billboard 01.jpg|Oliver Rauh (Billboard Magazine, Neo2 Magazine) Roba 01.jpg|Roba Philipp Rathmer 05.JPG|Philipp Rathmer Rennio Maifredi 01.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Maxim Magazine) SarahLee.jpg|Sarah Lee Sascha Eisenman 04.png|Sascha Eisenman (Nylon Magazine Lady-gaga-orbit1-233x300.jpg|Sebastian Faena (V) SLAM004.jpg|Slam Photography (The Fame Ball, Book of Gaga) Thomas Rabsch 10.jpg|Thomas Rabsch Tom Munro Elle.jpg|Tom Munro (Elle) Tracey Nearmy 01.jpg|Tracey Nearmy 2010 Maurizio Galimberti 001.png|Maurizio Galimberti (Polaroid) Marco Grob 02.png|Marco Grob (TIME) Danny Clinch.jpg|Danny Clinch (52nd Annual Grammy Awards) Lauren Dukoff - Telephone 01.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (On the set for "Telephone") Mazur3.jpg|Kevin Mazur (The Almay Concert Portraits) ID Hedonist Edition 002.png|Wolfgang Tillmans (i-D) GagaKoh 1.jpg|Matthew Williams (GagaKoh) MIT.jpg|MIT for Polaroid Vanity Fair 04.jpg|Nick Knight (Vanity Fair) V Magazine 01.jpg|Mario Testino (V) Steven Klein Photoshoot 001.png|Steven Klein (Alejandro) Terry Richardson RS 2010.jpg|Terry Richardson (Rolling Stone, Vogue Hommes Japan) 016.jpg|Josh Olins vogue-cover.jpg|Mario Testino (Vogue) Nick Knight 101214-2345.jpg|Nick Knight (Born This Way) 2011 Mariano-Vivanco-7.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (Billboard, i-D, NME, Yo Dona, Guardian Weekend) Pop Justice 001.png|Peter Robinson (Born This Way (The Country Road Version)) Lady-gaga-0511-6-de.jpg|Terry Richardson (Harper's Bazaar) Meeno Judas 001.jpg|Meeno ("Judas") V-Mag 2011-1.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (V) Snl 3.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (Saturday Night Live) Meeno-The-Edge-Of-Glory-1.jpg|Meeno ("The Edge of Glory") RolingStone-June2011-CleanCover.jpg|Ryan McGinley (Rolling Stone) Christopher Anderson 001.png|Christopher Anderson Gagagaultierslam1.jpg|Slam Photography (Gaga by Gaultier) The Advocate.jpg CG_28129.jpg|Craig Greenhill jcliadjloigrkf.jpg|Danielle Smith STERN 28229.jpg|Volker Hinz (Stern) 9dfg.jpg|Ben Pier Nigel Parry 001.jpg|Nigel Parry (BILD) Harpers Baazar Oct 2011 003.png|Inez and Vinoodh (Harper's Bazaar) Gaga and Bennett recording The Lady is a Tramp.jpg|Kelsey Bennett ("The Lady is a Tramp") VSPAIN11 .jpg|Inez and Vinoodh Annie Leibovitz-Sep2011-VF-03.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Vanity Fair) VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-3.jpg|Terry Richardson (Viva Glam) MattIrwin-October-02.jpg|Matt Irwin (Elle) Shareif Ziyadat 003.png|Shareif Ziyadat (A Very Gaga Thanksgiving) Lou Rocco 001.png|Lou Rocco (A Very Gaga Thanksgiving) Jamie-James Medina-02.jpg|Jamie-James Medina 2012 2-3-12.png|Terry Richardson (Feb 3, 2012) Charles Krupa 011.png|Charles Krupa (Feb 29, 2012) Born This Way2.jpg Category:Related to Lady Gaga Category:Photography